


My Dearest

by trixiechick



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found in a shoebox in a closet</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).



> written for Sherri, yay, for the hikago day drabble exchange.

* * *

  


  


* * *

  
"Akira-san, what are you doing?"

Akira's head shot up, but he couldn't speak. His mother crossed the room, and he knew that she knew what he was reading. These notes... were hers, her shoebox, her closet. 

"Oh, son. We don't have time to reminisce. There's still plenty of time for that," she smiled. 

She still smiled, like always. "I'm sorry... mother. I didn't mean to pry, I just wasn't sure if this was..." he looked at the notes. Some were in envelopes and some were loose, some on random scraps of paper and some on fine stationary. "I never knew he..." But it would be rude to finish.

His mother crouched down next to him. "Akira-san, your father was never good with words. In time, I learned to read his _lack_ of words, but... that's probably because I had a roadmap," she chuckled, gently taking the notes and putting them back in their box. She kissed his temple, and rubbed his hair. "C'mon. We have to finish packing up. The movers will be here in the morning. 

"Your father and I had our life together in this house... now, it's your house, and your life to make with the one you love. I need to start my own new adventure. The time for looking back will come," she winked at him, and then pushed herself up using his head.

* * *

  



End file.
